The present invention relates to grasping implements for grasping items on the ground to transfer them to a disposal location such as a trash can and more particularly to a grasping implement that includes a grasping jaw assembly, a handle assembly, and a jaw movement mechanism; the grasping jaw assembly including first and second half-circular cross-sectional grasping jaws that are hingedly connected along two adjacent side edges with a jaw hinge assembly such that first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws, respectively, are pivotal toward and away from each other when the first and second grasping jaws pivot along the jaw hinge assembly; the handle assembly including a rigid pole having a jaw connecting end rigidly connected to a center back surface of the first grasping jaw adjacent to the jaw hinge assembly; the jaw movement mechanism including a slide handle, a pivoting bar, an elongated jaw connecting rod, and a second grasping jaw connecting hinge; the pivoting bar having a pivot bar bottom end pivotally connected to the rigid pole of the handle assembly with a bar connecting bracket and a connecting rod connecting portion pivotally connected to the connecting rod with a pivot pin; the slide handle being slidably mounted on the rigid pole of the handle assembly and being in pivoting connection with a far end of the jaw connection rod with a connecting bracket and a pivot pin; the connecting rod having a jaw attachment end rigidly connected to a first hinge half of the second grasping jaw connecting hinge; the second grasping jaw connecting hinge being in rigid connection with an outer surface of the second grasping jaw such that as the slide handle slides away from the grasping jaw assembly the first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws move away from each other and when the slide handle slides toward the grasping jaw assembly the first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws move toward and into contact with each other. In a preferred embodiment one of the first and second grasping jaws is provided with an overlapping edge member that over laps the first and second grasping side edges when the first and second grasping jaws are in a closed position.
It can be difficult for some individuals to bend over to pick up items such as tree clippings, lawn debris, garbage and other items on the ground for transfer to another location such as a trash can or compost heap. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a grasping device that included an elongated handle that allowed the individuals to pick up items from the ground without the need for bending or stooping. Because the items to be picked up are often located up against a wall, fence or other vertical structure, it would be a further benefit to have a grasping device that was physically configured to allow the user to grasp and move such items.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a grasping implement that includes a grasping jaw assembly, a handle assembly, and a jaw movement mechanism; the grasping jaw assembly including first and second half-circular cross-sectional grasping jaws that are hingedly connected along two adjacent side edges with a jaw hinge assembly such that first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws, respectively, are pivotal toward and away from each other when the first and second grasping jaws pivot along the jaw hinge assembly; the handle assembly including a rigid pole having a jaw connecting end rigidly connected to a center back surface of the first grasping jaw adjacent to the jaw hinge assembly; the jaw movement mechanism including a slide handle, a pivoting bar, an elongated jaw connecting rod, and a second grasping jaw connecting hinge; the pivoting bar having a pivot bar bottom end pivotally connected to the rigid pole of the handle assembly with a bar connecting bracket and a connecting rod connecting portion pivotally connected to the connecting rod with a pivot pin; the slide handle being slidably mounted on the rigid pole of the handle assembly and being in pivoting connection with a far end of the jaw connection rod with a connecting bracket and a pivot pin; the connecting rod having a jaw attachment end rigidly connected to a first hinge half of the second grasping jaw connecting hinge; the second grasping jaw connecting hinge being in rigid connection with an outer surface of the second grasping jaw such that as the slide handle slides away from the grasping jaw assembly the first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws move away from each other and when the slide handle slides toward the grasping jaw assembly the first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws move toward and into contact with each other. In a preferred embodiment one of the first and second grasping jaws is provided with an overlapping edge member that over laps the first and second grasping side edges when the first and second grasping jaws are in a closed position.
Accordingly, a grasping implement is provided. The grasping implement includes a grasping jaw assembly, a handle assembly, and a jaw movement mechanism; the grasping jaw assembly including first and second half-circular cross-sectional grasping jaws that are hingedly connected along two adjacent side edges with a jaw hinge assembly such that first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws, respectively, are pivotal toward and away from each other when the first and second grasping jaws pivot along the jaw hinge assembly; the handle assembly including a rigid pole having a jaw connecting end rigidly connected to a center back surface of the first grasping jaw adjacent to the jaw hinge assembly; the jaw movement mechanism including a slide handle, a pivoting bar, an elongated jaw connecting rod, and a second grasping jaw connecting hinge; the pivoting bar having a pivot bar bottom end pivotally connected to the rigid pole of the handle assembly with a bar connecting bracket and a connecting rod connecting portion pivotally connected to the connecting rod with a pivot pin; the slide handle being slidably mounted on the rigid pole of the handle assembly and being in pivoting connection with a far end of the jaw connection rod with a connecting bracket and a pivot pin; the connecting rod having a jaw attachment end rigidly connected to a first hinge half of the second grasping jaw connecting hinge; the second grasping jaw connecting hinge being in rigid connection with an outer surface of the second grasping jaw such that as the slide handle slides away from the grasping jaw assembly the first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws move away from each other and when the slide handle slides toward the grasping jaw assembly the first and second grasping side edges of the first and second grasping jaws move toward and into contact with each other. In a preferred embodiment one of the first and second grasping jaws is provided with an overlapping edge member that over laps the first and second grasping side edges when the first and second grasping jaws are in a closed position. The overlapping edge member can be provided with tines or teeth if desired and may also be positioned on either the interior or the exterior surfaces of the first and second side edges.